The Gateway
by clonerunner
Summary: There is a maniac on the loose attacking teenagers. The police are called to find out what happened. But what does a community center, a certain school for "gifted children" and a group of trouble-making misfits have to do with it?
1. Day 1: A New Case

**So here starts another story! Don't worry, folks, I'm actually gonna finish this one. So let's see what this story is made of!**

* * *

_The streets of Bayville looked as normal as they did on any other night. Police sirens could be heard in the distance as well as blaring rap music and the loud barking of dogs in nearby houses. _

_As he was walking home, he looked around. He should have been home by now. But something had come up back at Bayville High. That something being a girl. A beautiful girl. Thank god that he didn't embarrass himself._

_So as he was walking, he had failed to notice the tall person in the fedora and jacket behind him. Could anybody notice him? He was happy and overjoyed. He began to feel this weird emotion behind him. The boy had turned but by then, it was too late. The person struck quickly, punching the boy in the stomach._

_He then kicked the boy in the face and beat him time after time so that the boy wouldn't get up. Finally, he took out a baseball bat and hit the boy in the back with it. He then finished it with a knockout to the boy's head from the bat._

_The man broke the bat in half and tossed it away. He put his hands in the pockets of his jacket and chuckled as he walked away from the streetlight._

Special Victims Unit Headquarters

Day 1- 09:30 am

Elliott began to drink his coffee as he wondered about how it was being a cop again. Since returning to SVU, he had met the two detectives that had taken his place, Nike Amaro and Amanda Rollins. They're both now working together along with Olivia and Elliot and Fin and Munch.

Captain Cragen came into the office and said " We have a case. Three kids attacked in Bayville."

Olivia put up three pictures before she pointed to the first one of a smiling black-haired boy and said " Kurt Lucius Wagner, 16. Born in Munich but raised in a small town in Bavaria by his adoptive parents. About a year and a half ago, he was sent to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters in Bayville. He is a junior at Bayville High."

Elliott pointed to the second picture, a small girl with mousy brown hair tied in a ponytail with her hands shyly behind her back as she sat on a picnic table and said " Katherine Elizabeth Pryde. Known to her friends as Kitty. She's from Chicago, came to Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters not long after our Mister Wagner did. She's also a student at Bayville, actually a sophomore. This is when things gets interesting."

Elliot continued " Her and a Mister Lance Alvers, 17, who's also a student at Bayville have left their old high school the day before the state PSAE exam. Mysteriously, there was a fire and an earthquake at the school that day."

Amaro shrugged and said " Maybe the two of them were just being kids, messing around and an accident occured."

Elliot replied " A fire and a earthquake happening on the day before an important state exam is a concidence? Not likely. The third boy is named Paul Northam, a junior and pretty much your average guy. Gets good grades, is on the school's basketball team and has a small group of friends. Now all three attended Bayville High and were students there. Kitty and Kurt were both students at Xavier's and Paul's best friend was Scott Summers, a boy who attended the Institute."

Fin put the phone down and said " Looks like our mysterious attacker struck again. East 95th Street- 15-year-old Amanda Sefton found in an alleyway, beaten and bruised."

Cragen said " OK, Olivia and Elliot, go over to the Seftons and talk to the parents. Fin and Munch, go to the hospital and check on the kids."

The four nodded as Olivia and Elliot left to go to Bayville and talk to Mister and Mrs. Sefton.

* * *

**That's right! It's a crossover! SVU meets X-Men evolution! Let's see what happens next! So push that little white button under this and say what you think!**


	2. Day 1: Redwood Center

**So here we are on Chapter 2. Let's see how things turn out this chapter, shall we?**

* * *

116 West Main Street

Bayville, New York

Day 1, 10: 30 am

Alvin Sefton looked up at the two detectives. His red-orange hair was slightly frazzled and his normally calm green eyes were open with concern and worry. He didn't even want to touch the hot tea on the living room table.

Alvin said " Amanda's currently in the hospital and Margali just left there. So what I can do for you?"

Elliot replied " We want to know if there has been anything wrong involving Amanda lately. Has her grades in school slipped? Is she having some trouble with her friends? Anything like that?"

Alvin looked down at his crossed hands as he began to think. Amanda normally seemed calm, bright and kind. But lately, something **has** been wrong. She's been acting the opposite of what she normally is. She's been quiet, timid and defensive.

Alvin said " Well, she's been acting very abnormal lately. Staying out late, skipping school, being a behavioral problem when she is in school. We tried everything...grounding her, taking away her electronics, punishing her. We sent her to boarding school but it didn't work at all. Margali even suggested sending her into a Scared Straight program but that didn't even change her."

Olivia asked " Can you remember when she started acting like that?"

Alvin answered " A few weeks ago, actually. But ever since she started dating that Wagner boy, she's been acting different. Amanda usually hung out with him at this community center down in the city."

Olivia asked " Do you know what this community center's called?"

Alvin answered " Redwood Community Center. It's in Brooklyn. Or maybe Queens. I'm not exactly sure but it's definitely in the city."

Redwood Community Center

New York City

Day 1, 11:30 am

Jeffrey Bradley was 16 years old and he had seen many different people but it was the first time he had to deal with cops at the community center.

Elliot showed Jeff a picture of Amanda and asked " So do you know this girl?"

Jeff shrugged and answered calmly " I've seen her around but I don't really know her name."

Elliot then showed Jeff a picture of Kurt and asked " So, Mr. Casual, do you know him?"

Jeff answered " The name's Jeff. Jeff Bradley. Yeah, that's Kurt Wagner. He goes to Bayville High in Westchester. He comes here sometimes with the girl. This guy named Scott picks them both up around 7:30 or 8 every time they come. Well, usually."

Olivia said " Usually? You weren't concerned?"

Jeff shrugged and replied " Hey, it's a free country. As long as they don't get caught doing something that puts Redwood in a very bad light, they're welcome here. Besides, most kids take the bus or train to get here and some of them take it to get home."

Elliot said " What about the boy, Scott?"

Jeff replied " He shows up around 7:30 or 8, usually 9 or 9:30 if the chick gets excited. He's been giving me and Kenan the evil eye the past few weeks but that's only because his girl caught him in flagrante delicto."

Olivia looked at Jeff before she asked " Well, what was he doing?"

Jeff sighed and rolled his eyes before he answered " There's a popular club around the corner. Lots of under 18's can get in there easy. His girl, Little Miss Red Hood, caught him in the sack with some chick with purple hair and started screaming at him. He's been annoyed at us ever since."

Elliot asked " So why would he do that?"

Jeff looked around for anybody else. There was Kenan, Rocco and some other guys but they were all busy. He turned back to the detectives.

Jeff answered " Don't tell anybody I said this. But I think the guy has a thing for goths, if you know what I mean."

He then walked away, leaving the detectives to see what Fin and Munch had gotten at the hospital.

* * *

**That ends numero dos! Now let's see what happens next with Fin and Munch. Just what is Scott hiding? Does Jean really know about the girl with purple hair? Who is this girl with purple hair anyway? Is somebody willing to take a guess?**

**So just click on the white button under this and say what you like. It's a free country ( well, America is anyway).**


	3. Day 1: The Hospital & New Info

**OK, now we head over to the hospital with Fin and Munch and then we'll do a little recap.**

* * *

Bellevue Hospital Center

Day 1, 12:05 pm

Fin said " Thank you" to the nurse before he turned to Munch. Fin could already tell that Munch would have a theory about something on this case.

Fin said " Nurse at the front desk said that only Amanda and Paul were checked into the hospital. Amanda at 9:45 am and Paul just yesterday afternoon."

Munch replied " So let's see where our two private students are and fast if we want to find out."

SVU Headquarters

Day 1, 12:30 pm

Cragen asked " OK, what do we have so far on the Bayville case?"

Olivia answered " Well, according to Jeff Bailey, he had seen Kurt hanging out around the center with Amanda. They would usually get picked up by 7:30 or 8 by a Scott Summers. He's been acting hostile towards Jeff because he had sex with a underage girl at a nearby club and his girlfriend found out."

Cragen nodded and said " We'll see about Scott. Maybe he thinks that the couple is to blame. Fin, Munch, have you checked the hospital?"

Fin replied " Bellevue said that Amanda and Paul are both in the ICU. Amanda was admitted at 9:45 and Paul was admitted yesterday afternoon."

Cragen asked " What about the first two victims?"

Munch replied " The hospital said that they didn't have patients by that name. So we checked around at other hospitals."

Cragen asked " Well, did either of them pop up?"

Munch answered " According to hospital records, they were checked into a small clinic in the Upper East Side and was there for an unknown number of hours. They were released by two of the teachers at the Institute, a Mr. Logan and a Ms. Monroe."

Cragen said " OK, Fin and Munch, go over to Xavier's and see just why they didn't check the kids into a real hospital. Olivia and Elliot, go back to the community center. See if we can get footage of this purple-haired girl. She could be a suspect for all we know."

Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters

Bayville, New York

Day 1, 1:25 pm

The Professor's office seemed large and luxurious as the rest of the Institute but it still held some type of professionalism in it. So as the Professor sat down in his wheelchair, Logan and Ororo had looked at Fin and Munch. They were used to many things but police from down in New York City wasn't really one of them.

The Professor said " Now, gentlemen, we decided that for security reasons, Kurt and Kitty should be treated here at the Institute."

Fin replied " So two kids are attacked, raped and beaten within an inch of their lives and you don't even bother to take them to a clinic until the next morning?"

Logan grunted before he said " Elf and Half-pint seemed fine when they came home. We didn't think there was any damage until Scott and Jean came and talked to us about it."

Fin raised an eyebrow and asked " Elf and half-pint?"

The Professor answered " These are Mister Logan's nicknames for Kurt and Kitty."

Munch said " So did the two look like they were in pain?"

Ororo replied " Well, Kurt said that he wasn't very hungry and he looked like he was severely hurt. Kitty had rushed to the bathroom several times and her roommate said that she looked like she had beaten."

Munch replied " Usually, it would be a good reason to send the two to a hospital if both of them have bruises and cuts on them and one of them is practically bleeding from head to toe."

Professor Xavier said " Detectives, I understand your concern about Kurt and Kitty. But we have a very good doctor, Doctor McCoy here at the Institute. I don't really think that you concerns are necessary."

Fin replied " Well, we would want to talk to Kurt and Kitty. Maybe find out their side of the story."

The Professor said " I am truly sorry but Kurt and Kitty cannot see any visitors at the moment."

Fin started to speak when Munch nodded and replied " It's alright, sir, we understand. Thank you for your time."

Fin and Munch got up from their chairs and walked out of the office. Fin turned to Munch as he was surprised that Munch went through that entire conversation without making even one wisecrack.

Fin said " So what was with the non-joking Munch back there?"

Munch replied " Obviously, Professor Xavier has respect and power. So I thought it would be wise not to do any if my normal ways at that time. Not to mention the teacher near him probably could use me as a bowling ball."

Fin shrugged and said " So Xavier won't let us near the kids to question them. Maybe we could see anything about them at school?"

Bayville High

Bayville, New York

Day 1, 2:05 pm

The principal's office seemed normal and Principal Kelly greeted Fin and Munch as well as he could, seeing as they were police officers. Despite all the strange occurrences that have been happening at the school lately, Principal Kelly refrained from mentioning that to Fin or Munch because he thought that they'd think he was insane.

In that case, I can't really blame him. If I told two pi-cops that I've seen a blue demon in the boys' bathroom and a group of dinosaurs ransack the school dance, they'd think I was crazy too.

Principal Kelly asked " So what could I do for you two fine gentlemen?"

Fin answered " We wanted to know if you had any information on Kurt Wagner and Kitty Pryde."

Principal Kelly replied " Oh, yes. Kurt Wagner and Kitty Pryde. Kurt's a sophomore, Kitty's a freshman. Kurt is from Munich and he came to Bayville High as a student of the Xavier Institute. Same for Kitty from Chicago."

Fin asked " Have they been acting strange? Any changes in behavior? Routine? Classwork?"

Principal Kelly answered " Now that you do mention it, Kitty has been acting strange lately. She hasn't been doing very well in classes, her behavior is very different, I've had to see her five times in one day. I've recommended that she would be given therapy twice a week with our counselor."

Fin started to ask something but then Munch interrupted him when he said " That's all we need. Thanks for your time."

Redwood Community Center

New York City

Day 1, 2:30 pm

Jeff Bradley noticed one thing that afternoon: The cops were back. Damn. He knew he shouldn't have Barry throw those rocks and eggs.

Jeff were nervous inside but he tried to remain calm as he asked the detectives " Ah. Detectives. How can I help you?"

Elliot answered " You can start by showing us your surveillance cameras. We want to see about this purple-haired girl."

Jeff sighed before he said " Alright. Follow me."

Jeff showed them the surveillance footage as he said " So goth girl comes in at around 4. Looks around the place, sits down on the couch in the rec room and starts talking to some of the kids. Then Kitty and Kurt come in at 5 and they hang with her for a little while before she goes outside."

Switching to the outside footage, he continued " So now goth girl's outside. Starts talking to the guys and the chicks. One of them- Rocco, I think- gives her a varsity jacket to wear. She stays outside for 15 minutes before she heads back in."

Jeff turned off the footage and said " She managed to get several IOUs in her time of visiting."

Olivia asked " How did she manage to do that?"

Jeff answered " Apparently she kicks ass at video games, pool and poker. Plus she flirted with some of the guys and a few of the girls. If you want any more info, you might wanna talk to the guy who gave her the jacket. He was with her for like a half hour or so."

The two detectives headed into the first rec room. Seemed good enough with a flatscreen TV, a computer, several gaming consoles, a pool table, two couches, some chairs and a magazine rack. Olivia remembered that Jeff mentioned somebody named Rocco so she told Elliot to look for somebody named Rocco.

Elliot shouted " Hey!"

Everyone's head turned to him since his voice projected pretty loudly.

Elliot shouted " Is there a Rocco here?"

A boy around Jeff's age stepped forward. He had sandy blonde hair, hazel eyes and wore a grey T-shirt and sweatpants with Nikes.

The boy said " I'm Rocco. Rocco Hughes."

Elliot asked " Rocco, do you know this girl?" before he showed Rocco a picture of the girl.

Rocco nodded and answered " Yeah, that's Risty. She came here yesterday."

Olivia asked him " Did you give this Risty a varsity jacket?"

Rocco replied " A purple and green one with a hood? Nah, but Reese did." before he pointed to a 17-year-old black kid wearing a black jacket with a black T-shirt and jeans.

SVU Headquarters

Day 1, 3:00 pm

Cragen said " So what do we have on the Bayville case?"

Elliot replied " Well, we found out who our purple-haired girl is. Risty Wilde, 15 and a sophomore at Bayville High. Going to the community center almost every day for the past month. Good grades and has a decent social life."

Olivia said " One of the boys there, Reese Calvin, gave her a purple and green varsity jacket because she was apparently cold and had only a T-shirt and jeans on."

Munch replied " Of course, the jacket tradition. That is usually when boys give girls their jacket or sweater. This usually happens when it's cold or the girl doesn't have much on. If I'm right, the tradition started back in the 40 and 50's but didn't gain recognition and common standing until JFK had given Jacqueline Kennedy his coat on a date back in the 40's. It was very cold that night and Jacqueline had forgotten hers so-"

Cragen had interrupted him when he said "Thank you for the great history lesson, Munch. Speaking of which, Fin, what did you and Munch get from the principal?"

Fin replied " Principal said that Wagner's been acting like his normal goofball self but Pryde's definitely been acting different."

Cragen asked " How so?"

Munch answered " Quiet, shying away from friends, acting hostile. Flinches whenever a boy touches her. Usually alone and on her own. Acts suspicious."

Benson replied " If she was raped, all of that would make sense."

* * *

**So we'll end Chapter 3 with that! Sorry for cutting the chapter short but it's late and I have school in the morning!**

**So how are Amanda and Paul? Will the detectives see Risty? And is everything actually alright with Kurt as it seems? We'll find out next time...**


End file.
